


The Least I Could Do, All Things Considered

by thiswesternfeeling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: AU where micah is nice, Gen, Slight spoilers, no smut or shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswesternfeeling/pseuds/thiswesternfeeling
Summary: In which Arthur is captured and Micah comes to his rescue.





	The Least I Could Do, All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for chapter 2. Takes place a few months after Arthur has rescued Micah, but before Shady Belle. There's no romance and no violence, it's rated T for situations and dialogue. I just wanted to write an AU where Micah wasn't as shitty as he is in canon.

Dutch's face went cold as he saw Javier and Lenny rushing into camp on horseback, kicking up dust as they galloped. They leapt off their horses and made a mad dash for Dutch's tent, not even bothering to hitch. Dutch grimaced at what fresh hell must have awaited him. The two mild-mannered men were acting panicked, and that never meant anything good.

"They got Arthur!" Javier shouted, sprinting through camp, nearly barreling over Miss Grimshaw. "They got Arthur!"

Dutch stepped out of the tent, his confident posture attempting to hide his worry as the boys caught up to him. "What's this?"

"They got Arthur," Lenny said, panting as he caught up to Javier. "He's in Blue River. We hardly-- we hardly escaped ourselves." His breathing gradually slowed as the panic died down. He rested his hands on his thighs. "We need to regroup and go back for him."

"Calm down, son," Dutch said, patting Lenny on the back, "What all went down?"

Javier caught his breath. "He must have had a big bounty on him. Someone recognized him, and ran him right into a trap. Said they were gonna run and tell police, so of course Arthur ran after him. But by the time he caught up to the guy, the place was swarming with lawmen. I don't know what he's in for, but knowing us and our reputation, it's probably something big."

"Well, shit," Dutch said, cradling his forehead in his hand, at a loss for what to do. "We need to go back for him, but," he drew a long breath, "we can't just walk ourselves right into another trap. All of us here are wanted men, we can't go into Blue River without someone noticing." 

A hand touched Dutch's shoulder, surprising him slightly. "But I can." Micah was asleep in his tent just a few minutes before, and must have awoken to overhearing the situation. All three men stared at Micah, then back to each other, each thinking the same thing.

After what felt like ages, Dutch spoke up. "You? Rescuing Arthur?" he almost laughed, holding back his snide remarks for another, less dire time.

Micah's hands shook. "I know, I know it sounds ridiculous. But I owe him, and I owe you, Dutch, for saving me. I been laying low these past few months, unlike the rest of y'all. Hardly ever set foot in Blue River, no one would recognize me." He glared at the other men, knowing damn well he made a point they couldn't refute. He was right; his narrow escape in Strawberry had scared him into laying low, and if there was any time he could make it up to Arthur, it was now.

Dutch sighed, defeated. "Alright. But you ain't going alone." He gestured to the other men, "Mr Escuella and Mr Summers here are going to escort you there, and keep you in line."

With the others too relieved to disagree, Micah gave a sincere "Thanks." Javier and Lenny made their way to their horses as Micah made his way back to his tent, packing weapons, tonics and food rations. "It shouldn't take longer than a day or two, if I'm doing what I think I'm doing."

"You never know what you're doing," Javier hissed from atop his horse. "But I'm watching you. I don't know why you'd volunteer for this but I have a feeling it can't be good."

Micah shrugged, his hands above his head in a show of submission. "I got no ulterior motives. I just owe him is all."

Javier sneered, his nose wrinkling in a mix of disgust and disbelief. "Whatever you say."

* * *

It was sunset by the time they reached Blue River. The sky turned a bright orange, to a dusty pink, and then to a cool deep blue. Micah knew the cover of darkness would make their rescue less conspicuous, as Arthur made the mistake of breaking Micah free in broad daylight.

"Javier," Micah barked, "You keep watch at the top of the hill near the police station. Lenny, you keep watch at the outskirts of town where we ride in, as it'll also be where we ride out. I'll do the dirty work of actually breaking him free, but to pull this off I'm gonna need your eyes on us at all times."

Javier wasn't happy about Micah being the leader of the mission, but didn't have a better plan to offer in place, so he gave a disgruntled "alright."

Lenny wasn't quite as convinced. "So how are you expecting this all to go down so quietly?" he questioned.

Micah sneered. "Normally I'd tell you to just trust me, but since you've got fair reason not to, I'll explain." He pulled the reins as his horse skidded to a stop. "I know a man who was involved with the daughter of the chief of police many years ago. She told him the dumbass keeps the prison cell key under his front porch. And if that's still true, it'll be an easy and quiet rescue. If he's not home, I take the key and make my way to the jail. If he is home, it'll be a little trickier, might need one of you to pose as a distraction. If he's home, I'll come back for you Lenny. Tell you what you need to do. And if we don't make too much noise, we'll be home by tomorrow morning."

Lenny mulled the plan over in his head. "Fair enough. Maybe you do have good intent."

"Oh, shut it, kid." Micah groaned as the horses picked back up to a trotting speed.

"Looks like we're here." Javier muttered. "I'll head up the side of the mountain and keep watch. But bear in mind," he said as he pointed his rifle at Micah, "the first sign you're tricking us and you're a dead man. Understood?"

"Understood." Micah said, in no mood to start a fight. If he was gonna get the gang to trust him again, it would be hard-earned.

Javier's horse whinnied as he trotted up the trail to the mountains. Lenny hitched his horse at a trough. "So do I just stand here and wait?"

"No," Micah said, losing patience quickly. "If anyone asks, say you're waiting on someone."

Lenny glared at him, unsure of how good an idea it was. "If you say so, Micah."

Ignoring the kid, Micah got his horse up to a slow trot as he made his way down the main street. He stopped before the manor he was certain belonged to the chief. He hadn't been in the area in years, but some things never changed. He dismounted the horse and crept his way through the trees. Lanterns were on inside, and from up near the window, he could see the police chief in his dining room with his family as his wife prepared supper.

"Perfect", Micah said to himself. If the chief wasn't at home, he was probably in town or at the jail, which would mean an easier time getting the key but a harder time breaking Arthur out. But if he was at home, the escape would be easy, but getting the key, not so. He crept up to the front porch, shuffling under the doormat as he heard footsteps rattle from inside. He jumped to his feet. _Come on, plan B, plan B..._

He knocked at the door only a moment before the police chief opened it on him. Tall and overweight with broad shoulders, Micah looked like a child by comparison. His expression was clearly unhappy, although what emotion exactly could not be told. Micah wrung his hands together and looked down at his feet before saying, "Hello sir, is there a Mr..." he paused for a second, "A Mr Archibald Foreman here?" His heartbeat was racing as he willed himself to not look like he had just been caught.

The chief stared for a moment, his tough expression gradually softening as he came to believe Micah was not a threat, "No, I'm afraid you've got the wrong residence. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, sir," Micah said, fumbling in his pockets and intentionally spilling a few coins. "Sorry, sir, one second." He knelt down to pick up the coins and through his peripheral vision saw the door shut, and the rumbling footsteps got quieter. It worked. He was almost out of the woods. He shuffled under the doormat, picking up a coin and what felt like a brass key. He spun on his heel and walked away, eyeing his hand, making sure he had indeed picked up the key.

There it was. Small, rusted, dull, in all its glory. This must have been the key. Micah lifted his hand to his eyes as he gazed into the mountains, making his way across town to the jail. On an overlook he saw Javier, still on his horse, but too far away to make out any other details.

"Alright Morgan," he muttered, "Let's get you outta here."

* * *

The sun was fully set by the time Micah made it to the back of the jailhouse. Kneeling down to the height of the window, he peered inside. "Arthur," he whispered, "Arthur, you in here?"

A groan was emitted as a figure stood up and made its way to the window.

"Goddammit," Arthur muttered, "Is this who Dutch sent to rescue me?"

"Hey," Micah said, "Everyone else is wanted round these parts. I'm the only one who could have. Besides, I still owe you."

"Alright, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth," Arthur groaned. "You got a crane or something?"

"Better," Micah smirked, flashing the key. "If we do--"

Arthur wouldn't wait for Micah to finish his sentence. "How in the hell did you get that?!"

"I know people, Arthur. If we do this right, we can get you out quietly. Lenny's just down the block with the horses, Javier is keeping watch up on the mountains." He twisted the key into the lock as it creaked open. Holding out his hand, Micah whispered, "Now let's go, before anyone sees us."

Arthur took Micah's hand as he locked the cell behind him, erasing the evidence that he was there. The two crept along the dark trees at the edge of town, careful not to make any sound as Lenny spotted them from the distance. He mounted his horse and whistled for Micah's as the two met at the edge of town.

"Cleanest prison break I've ever seen," Lenny said, smiling as Micah and Arthur mounted the horse. Micah whipped the reins as the horses took off on gallop down the road, the full moon illuminating the path.

"Yeah," Micah replied, "Maybe you should trust me to do this more often." Approaching the hill, the horses stopped for a moment to let Javier catch up. 

"Well, look who kept his promise," Javier teased. "But thank you, Micah. I'm just glad he's safe."

The horses sped back up to a gallop as the men rode without a word. As the group left town, Arthur patted Micah's shoulder and whispered something he almost missed. 

"Thank you, brother."


End file.
